leavannyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beauty of Nature
Nature is nice looking. Nature, in the broadest sense, is equivalent to the natural world, physical world, or material world. "Nature" refers to the phenomena of the physical world, and also to life in general. It ranges in scale from the subatomic to the cosmic. The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord. The concept of nature as a whole, the physical universe, is one of several expansions of the original notion; it began with certain core applications of the word φύσις by pre-Socratic philosophers, and has steadily gained currency ever since. This usage was confirmed during the advent of modern scientific method in the last several centuries. Within the various uses of the word today, "nature" often refers to geology and wildlife. Nature may refer to the general realm of various types of living plants and animals, and in some cases to the processes associated with inanimate objects – the way that particular types of things exist and change of their own accord, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. It is often taken to mean the "natural environment" or wilderness–wild animals, rocks, forest, beaches, and in general those things that have not been substantially altered by human intervention, or which persist despite human intervention. For example, manufactured objects and human interaction generally are not considered part of nature, unless qualified as, for example, "human nature" or "the whole of nature". This more traditional concept of natural things which can still be found today implies a distinction between the natural and the artificial, with the artificial being understood as that which has been brought into being by a human consciousness or a human mind. Depending on the particular context, the term "natural" might also be distinguished from the unnatural, the supernatural, or synthetic. It is capitalized when used as a proper noun, as in 'the nature of Nature'. Estimates for the habitable zone within the Solar System range from 0.725 to 3.0 astronomical units based on various scientific models. Estimation of the Solar System's habitable zone is made difficult due to a number of factors. Although the aphelion of planet Venus and the complete orbits of the Moon, the planet Mars and dwarf planet Ceres are within the habitable zone, the varying atmospheric pressures of these planets, rather than the habitable zone, determines their potential for surface water. In the case of Venus, the atmospheric pressure is far too high, and a runaway greenhouse effect raises the surface temperature massively, and in the case of Mars, the atmospheric pressure is too low, although Seasonal flows on warm Martian slopes have not yet been ruled out. For the Moon and Ceres atmosphere is virtually nonexistent, and therefore, surface liquid water cannot exist on these worlds. Most estimates therefore are inferred on the effect that repositioned orbit would have on the habitability of Earth or Venus, therefore the habitable zone is based on calculations based on similar sizes and atmospheric pressures. Photos of people Scrat/Scratte Metri Leavanny Starmie Watermelon and Starfruit Tinkerbell and Ducklett VA103.jpg VA102.jpg VA101.jpg VA023.jpg VA022.jpg VA021.jpg VA020.jpg VA019.jpg VA018.jpg VA017.jpg VA016.jpg VA015.jpg VA014.jpg VA013.jpg VA012.jpg VA011.jpg VA009.jpg VA007.jpg VA008.jpg VA006.jpg VA004.jpg VA003.jpg VA002.jpg VA005.jpg VA010.jpg VA001.jpg Ice Age Other stuffs XB003.jpg XB002.jpg XB004.jpg XC005.jpg XC004.jpg XC003.jpg XC002.jpg XC001.jpg XH002.jpg XH001.jpg XH003.jpg VA003.jpg VA005.jpg VA010.jpg VA001.jpg .